


A Taste

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angelus. PWP. He knew what he was doing in teasing her. Very mature themes. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

Angelus drew her out of the night club, with a little help from a classmate of the slayer's. He was there for over two hours watching her. The Slayer, that was. The other blonde, she just passed him at the right moment when he decided he had enough.

The useless of the two had told him her name but he didn't remember it, or care. He saw her, followed her over to the bar, began flirting idly as he watched the only girl he did care about dance with her friends out on the floor.

The teenager was eager to leave with him when it was quickly suggested. He smiled, leading the way. They had barely got halfway out the door when they were joined by his real prey.

He smiled as she called out to him. He grabbed the other blonde, holding her close. She screamed as he turned their bodies, now facing the light, showing his true face. He returned the slayer's greeting. She made some quips, which he returned. Then the real fun began.

The Slayer reached them. He let go of the distraction, using both hands to block several blows from Buffy. He laughed, blocking another. "Come on, Buf. Is that all you got?" he teased.

She narrowed her eyes and attacked again. This time connecting after a few tried. As he was bent over, she turned to the other girl who'd stood frozen. "Go!" she yelled at her. "Get out of here!"

The teenager wasted no time then, taking off like a bat out of hell.

Angelus smiled. Now he had her all to himself.

He caught her arms just as she was turning back around. She grunted as he pulled their bodies to the side, until he could toss her up against the wall of the alley. Angelus smirked as she struggled against him. She tried to head-butt him, but he ducked out of the way, pushing her harder into the wall. His hands held hers up above her head in a tight grip and his body then came to push hard against hers. "Be a good little girl," he whispered before ducking his head in, capturing her lips with his own.

He heard her moan, felt her hating herself for it. It only made him deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth.

He carefully brought her hands together, switching them to where he could hold both wrists with one of his, while the other started traveling down her tiny, but strong, body. She jerked against him as his hands slipped under the short dress she'd worn out tonight. "Get the hell off of me," she growled, seemingly back to her senses.

He ignored her order, letting a finger hook in her panties, then slid inside until he found her wet heat.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's find out," he responded, beginning to pump his index finger in and out of her.

Buffy let out a moan once he added a second finger inside of her, drawing it back and forth inside of her sex. She'd been holding it in, but no longer could.

"It seems you like what I'm doing to you, Slayer," he said, his voice low.

She responded by throwing her head back against the dirty wall behind her and closing her eyes. His fingers continued to torment her, and her moans and pleas grew louder. He watched her with dark eyes as she climbed closer and closer to the edge.

Then, just as she was about to explode, he removed his hand.

The blonde groaned, her eyes popping open, a dazed, confused look in them.

He smirked again, letting go of her and stepping away. His fingers that had been inside her went to his mouth and he tasted her. "Always a pleasure," he said, walking away.

OoOoO

Angelus soon felt her catch up to him. He was just entering one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries when he sensed her. 

Unfortunately, not soon enough as when he turned, about to make a snide remark, she clocked him. Hard enough for the first word to die on his lips, and for his ass to get knocked to the ground. "Oomph!" he instinctively let out.

A second later, she was on top of him.

Buffy punched him in the face, then again. He growled, flipping them over.

She wasn't having it though, again trading places with him. This time, she put a stake against his heart. Angelus looked down at it. Then back at her. She held his gaze, though her eyes showed her trying to build up the courage for something. And it wasn't dusting him, either.

She tossed the wooden weapon to the side a few moments later. Angelus cocked his head to the side. "Still can't do it, can you?"

"Shut up," she ordered. And then he felt her small hand at his crotch.

The vampire's eyes widened a bit, then looked down. He watched her fumble with the zipper of his leather pants, until it was completely undone. He sucked in an unneeded breath as her small hand reached inside. He groaned at the feel of her warm hands on his erected member. And found himself sucking in another breath as she pulled him through the hole, exposing him into the cool night air.

He groaned again as she began stroking him.

His hips began to thrust into her palm as she got more familiar with him. His lip was bleeding from where his fang had caught him.

And when he saw her shift, positioning herself to take him with her mouth, he about lost it right then and there.

She wasted no time in teasing him, just slid the tip of his manhood into her awaiting mouth, then continued taking as much as she could before going to work on him. Angelus' hands flew to her golden locks, grasping onto her, helping guide her. "Fuck," he hissed, feeling her pick up the pace.

He didn't know how she did it, but somehow this inexperienced teenager was topping his list of lovers. Centuries worth of them. She managed to know exactly what he wanted.

Angelus felt his orgasm building, preparing to not let her pull away should she get any smart ideas, but she managed to break free of him before he hit bliss. He gave a deadly snarl at her. "Not so much fun, is it?" she asked. He went to grab her but she escaped that as well. Instead, Buffy climbed up his body on her own, leaned closer. "You have two choices," she whispered. "You either fuck me until I get off, or I kill you. Your choice."

Angelus smirked, then a second later pushed her off of him. He stood, then grabbed her by her blonde locks, pulling her up. He kissed her harshly before pushing her again.

Her butt hit against a tombstone and he was quickly back to her. He kissed her hard and fast again, then turned her over. Again, he pushed the slayer, so that she would fall against the cold slab. In a flash, he ripped her panties off, pushed her dress up and slid inside the teenager. Buffy hissed, her hands grasping the side of the grave marking, her head reaching backward.

He growled, taking her roughly.

"Fuck! Harder!" she panted, meeting his thrusts, making the sound of body slapping stone echo through the deserted land of the dead.

Angelus complied. His hands grabbed her hips and he angled slightly different in his thrusting. She moaned, her body shaking with his every move.

Angelus let one of his hands leave her side, coming to smooth over one of her ass cheeks. He grabbed her, pushing upward for a few moments, then released the flesh. His hand continued moving, reaching the part, and sliding a finger down the curved line. Angelus' other hand also left her hip as he did such. He reached around her, finding her pulsing bud, and began stroking, rubbing, pulling and pinching the sensitive area.

It wasn't long before he felt the first butterfly contractions of her bliss coming.

He reared back, then slammed into her, his fingers roughly twisting her hard bud as he hit. Buffy screamed and he felt her insides squeezing him for all he had. And as she did, he smirked, pushing a finger on his other hand into another area of the young girls body.

She screamed again at the intrusion, of the pleasure of everything he was doing to her.

He fought with all the had not to come undone as the slayer convulsed around him, not ready to be done with her yet. He waited until the ride was over, then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Only to toss her back to the ground.

Her head snapped around but he didn't give her time to do anything else. He was there behind her, grabbing her, propping her up a bit more for his liking. He slid his cock back inside of her heat a few more times, then pulled out, directing it a little north, to her puckered virgin rosette.

When she figured out what he was planning to do, he felt her panic, felt her begin to struggle. But he only gripped her harder, and began pushing against her. "Angelus!" she yelled, still trying to get him off of her. Unfortunately, for her anyway, she made the mistake of bucking against him too hard.

Angelus thought he might pass out as the tip of his manhood jabbed into the unknown territory. He heard her saying something, but for the life of him, he couldn't make it out. Instead his hands helped push her wider, slowly easing more and more into her. Buffy screamed and he snapped back out of his haze. "Shh," he whispered, his hands rubbing up and down her back, then over her sides, to her breasts. He leaned his whole body closer to her, also pushing his manhood deeper in the process. He squeezed her breasts gently. "It's okay, Buf," he whispered.

He remained still, other than his hands as the squeezed, massaged, tickled her. His fingers twisted her nipples with each hand, flicked the hard tips, pulled gently.

When he heard her start making more and more sounds of pleasure, he began to slowly rock his body against her, Moving little by little.

"Touch yourself," he whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"Touch yourself," he repeated.

"I-I'll fall over."

"No, you won't. I got you," he told her, squeezing her breasts to emphasize the point. "Reach your hand down and start fingering yourself."

She hesitated, but after a little more encouragement she did.

"Good girl," he breathed against her neck. His body continued to rock slowly. Every once in awhile, he began to feel her move with him. Angelus tugged at her hard peaks again and she yelped. "Don't stop," he told her, seeing her hand fly out from between her legs. "Put it back." She did. "Add another finger, and pick up your pace." She did, and began groaning more loudly. "Use your thumb, start teasing your clit." She did.

And when he felt her getting closer to reaching the edge, he began moving harder against her.

Buffy's free hand grasped the ground, tangling up in dirt and grass.

When he heard her cry out, he gave her a moment, then removed her other hand, letting it fall to the ground. He helped hold her hands to the hard earth and began thrusting with all his might.

"Angelus!" she screamed. "You're... you're... gonna... make me.."

"That's the idea," he growled. The vampire's hands left hers. He grabbed her hips and began using the hold to pull and push her small frame against him. He felt her fall over the edge again and he slightly repositioned her. Half of her body was being shoved into the dirt as he pummeled in and out of her.

"An-Ang...lus..." she stuttered.

His hand came around, again finding her hard bud, and began rubbing it. He felt her overcome with a rush moments before his hit. His body shook in spasms as he emptied into her. Hers did, too.

When he was finished, he slumped over her for a moment, panting and sweating.

Then, he fell off to the side. 

"Fuck," he groaned. "We should do this more often, lover."


End file.
